Ego evolve, ergo sum
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: "¿Qué era evolucionar? ¿La superioridad de una raza, o el desarrollo de la consciencia social ante las adversidades? No podía responder nada concreto a esas preguntas, pero iba a cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Tal vez así, sus pecados se limpiarían con la paciencia que otorga el tiempo, y tomaría la pequeña mano de ese niño en un futuro cercano para llevarlo, a los dos, a casa"


_- __**Notas de Autor: **_¡Buenas buenísimas! Estoy súper emocionada, es mi segundo escrito de este fandom y no pude escoger un personaje más cambiante y complejo, espero haberle hecho justicia. Miles de millones de gracias a todos los que me leen, dejan Review, favoritean y demás muestras de cariño internauta, nos veremos en otros fics (:

_**- Informaciones: **_Enfocado en el final de Días del Futuro Pasado, por supuesto van a haber spoilers tremendos de la película, si no la has visto, pues deberías xD Si a pesar del detalle deciden continuar, bienvenidos sean. Este fic participó en el reto "Elige a tu Mutante" del foro Groovy Mutations, quedando en un hermosísimo segundo lugar, gracias a todos los que hicieron esto posible~ *Confeti y Fuegos Artificiales*

_**- Advertencias: **_Temática oscura y crisis emocionales, que ya lo dije.

**-.-**

¡A Leer!

-.-

El dedo afirmado sobre la superficie del gatillo tembló imperceptiblemente.

Todo aquél panorama frente a sí (La Casa Blanca destruida, el búnker del Presidente arrugado como si fuera una bola de papel, Bolívar Trask estático bajo la vigilia del cañón de su pistola), explicaba por sí solo el final del camino.

Hace pocos segundos había dejado inconsciente a Erik, (lo hubiera asesinado pero estaba con los segundos justos), por fin, después de tantos viajes e infiltraciones, la oportunidad hacía acto de presencia: Terminar con esa locura, evitar la exterminación y salvar a su raza definitivamente. _La superioridad de los mutantes._

Respiró profundo, disfrutando el miedo de aquellos bastardos lo máximo posible, considerando sus opciones a la vez. Sería una realidad indiscutible, a partir del segundo en que el proyectil atravesara el cuerpo del inventor, el hecho de que existiría, realmente dejaría de ser invisible, la mala imitación de una sombra, todo aquello acabaría en ese mismo instante. Pasaría de ser una espía a la enemiga del gobierno y la humanidad en cuestión de segundos, no tendría paz en lo que le restara de vida, y sus hermanos podían unirse a su causa o esconderse como ratas, como venían haciendo desde siempre, sólo con jalar un gatillo.

Frente a los ojos que ahora se recreaban en su aspecto, podía _casi_ sentir las millones de miradas multicolores bebiéndose cada mínimo detalle de su aspecto… y decidió que lo odiaba. Los humanos no merecían el derecho de emitir opiniones acerca de ella, pero les dejaría en claro el desafío directo con todo su orgullo sobre el pecho.

(Como le habían enseñado entre la vida y su nuevo mentor, orgullosa de lo que la naturaleza le había regalado, cambiando para siempre los libros de historia de los despreciables _Homo Sapiens_)

Toda la confianza depositada en la defensa estratégica gubernamental se esfumaría como la llama de una vela ante una ráfaga de aire invernal. Entrecerró los párpados ante el pensamiento, y apretó los labios, despidiéndose de toda una vida tranquila que ya no iba a necesitar.

- Raven…

Apareció, obstruyendo con su proyección mental la imagen de su objetivo, los dedos de su mano se crisparon alrededor del arma. Gritó, protestando exasperada con la terquedad e insistencia de su hermano... no, de Charles, y como siguiera entrometiéndose, sería hombre muerto.

Lo peor de todo: Habló acerca de mundos ideales y equilibro entre razas diferentes, le explicó que no tenía que hacerlo, a su desesperada pero siempre razonable manera, Mística estaba harta de toda la palabrería, porque llevaba esperando eso su maldita vida entera.

¿Había esperanza de un futuro mejor? La mueca amarga de sus labios se acentúo ferozmente.

_Por supuesto_

Soñaba con aquella desesperada utopía desde que nació, cuando las enfermeras del hospital gritaron horrorizadas al descubrir unos ojos amarillos en un cuerpecito azul y la abandonaron en la zona de retén. Pero siguió esperando.

Cumplió cinco años. El evento más relevante de esa etapa fue la noche que madre intentó asfixiarla con la pequeña almohada de su habitación, el llanto de terror y desconsuelo que esta vida confusa le causaba nadie lo consoló, ni esa noche ni las que siguieron.

Ella creía que era el anticristo, un demonio engendrado de algún tipo de posesión sobrenatural, y los siguientes tres años la pequeña Raven vivió atemorizada de los gritos agónicos de una mamá irreconocible, que se auto flagelaba bajo la influencia de sustancias alucinógenas, presa de la obsesión absoluta hacia creencias aterradoras. Se aferró con más fuerzas a la idea de que todo mejoraría pronto, de que no siempre sería así de malo.

Pronto la familia entera descubrió su apariencia natural y todos, en mayor o menor medida, la trataban como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal e, inevitablemente, las cosas empeoraron con sencillez, los habitantes de ese humilde suburbio intentaron matarla, una criatura de tan exótica apariencia no merecía existir. Huyó antes de que lograran su objetivo.

Aún podía recordar nítidamente las últimas palabras que le gritó su madre. Palabras malsonantes vociferadas a todo pulmón, apestando a drogas y alcohol, maldiciendo su vínculo con un engendro repugnante.

No supo muy bien cómo logró sobrevivir, sólo recordaba noches bajo las cornisas de callejones húmedos y desolados, peleas entre vagabundos donde se escabullía y robaba algo de comer, siempre con el mantra gritando en el interior de su mente.

_"Corre. Más rápido, tienes que ir más rápido"_

Pronto aprendió que para sobrevivir necesitaba explotar su potencial, aquél por el que su propia sangre intentó asesinarla. No fue fácil, pero la situación no daba tregua, así que dejó de hablar y se concentró en visualizar, el arte de la imitación que se convertiría en su mejor defensa años más tarde.

Una madrugada entró a robar esa casa deslumbrante que llamaba la atención de todos los que vivían cerca, había tenido una mala semana y el hambre la debilitaba al punto de ver borroso, abrió la gigantesca nevera de una cocina aún más grande y quedo boquiabierta ante todo lo que poseían, por desgracia unos pasos menudos y cautelosos la hicieron improvisar velozmente su disfraz. No sirvió, pero no podría importarle menos.

_- Soy Charles Xavier_

_- Raven_

Los siguientes años fueron agridulces, amaba a su hermano, le estaba eternamente agradecida, quizá hubo un tiempo en que anhelaba que la viera como era ahora, una mujer con deseos de ser aceptada en su totalidad, pero la vida no era muy bondadosa.

_¡Hablas así porque tu mutación es bonita! ¡No te tienes que ocultar!_

Jamás logró entenderla, a veces pensaba que era demasiado compleja, y otras que no sabía quién era, si la hermosa y coqueta jovencita rubia que embobaba a los chicos en la universidad, o la criatura índigo con cabellos de fuego y ojos lobunos que parecía cambiar todo a su paso, y siempre dejaba con sentimientos encontrados a quienes la observaban bajo esa apariencia.

_¿Saldrías conmigo? ¿Bajo esta forma?_

Y entonces llego él, con sus secretos y heridas, destruyendo el pequeño universo donde se encontraba dando vueltas. Charles estaba encantado con ese hombre, obsesionado con todo lo que escondía y el potencial asombroso que aún no manifestaba. Raven no era tan ingenua como su hermano, por eso, desde el momento en que él apareció con una sonrisa inmensa acompañado del nuevo amigo de la familia, supo que sus diferencias los alejaban a la vez que los unían. No se equivocó.

Una de las ventajas de vivir en un estado permanente de invisibilidad, culpa de los complejos tortuosos, era que podía predecir las acciones de las personas al observarlas con total despreocupación, por eso, pronto supo que su camino no era el mismo que ahora transitaba, el fin se acercaba, tenía que estar preparada. Tomaría la mejor decisión, aunque nunca imaginó que dolería tanto.

_Quieres que el mundo te acepte, pero no te aceptas a ti misma._

Cuando el primer hombre de su vida cayó sin fuerzas sobre la arena, el mundo se detuvo para la joven e inexperta Raven, ya no importaba si había misiles apuntando a barcos de las fuerzas armadas de las tres naciones más poderosas del planeta, o si una guerra mundial estaba a un ápice de estallar.

El pensamiento fugaz de que todo era una mierda resonó crítico en su mente, dejando la batalla frente a sí en ridículo comparada con la que se libró en su fuero interno, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte, _tan fuerte_, lo atrapó entre sus brazos, queriendo estar a su lado y al mismo tiempo buscando una salida a todo ese caos.

Pudo apreciar una nueva versión de ella deslizarse como una exhalación hasta la superficie de su ser, todo en el segundo que los ojos claros la observaron con una devoción que no merecía, cruzó las piernas antes de tomar asiento sobre sus inseguridades, con una sonrisa confiada que jamás recordaba haber visto en su rostro, la desconocida que era ella misma extendió su mano con elegancia, dándole permiso para que decidiera quién quería ser, si esa muchachita fiera y atemorizada o la despreocupada belleza letal que ahora la invitaba a seguirla.

Erik lo entendió antes que todos ellos, concretamente sólo reafirmo las creencias que construyó a base de dolor y sufrimiento durante el holocausto, los más realistas escogieron irse con él, enfrentando así un mundo repleto de seres que les temían y odiaban, abandonó a su hermano con la firme convicción de estar haciendo, por una vez, lo correcto.

Dejó de esperar y tomó las riendas de su vida.

Nunca más se menospreció, satisfecha de sus escamas azules, la inigualable agilidad en los combates y esa metamorfosis cada vez más cuidadosa en los detalles, respetaba a los _pedazos restantes de_ Erik como líder y guía. Ya no habían amigos, todos se autoproclamaban hermanos (por más que Magneto explicara las razones, aún pensaba que no rellenaban los zapatos de Charles, ni lo harían), ante las exigencias de una utopía que, entre más lucharan, se convertiría en un hecho.

Volvieron al mundo como terroristas y objetivos de empresas retorcidas con ganas de quitarles lo que la madre naturaleza les había dado, nadie hablaba de quienes eran antes de eso, Raven se ahogó entre su orgullo y frialdad, dejando sólo a Mística y toda su magnificencia rondando en los cuarteles de la primera Hermandad Mutante.

Las relaciones sociales no eran lo suyo, aunque rápidamente aprendió que Emma se resumía a insoportable, aún así, ambas se amoldaron a la forma de ser de la otra, quizá porque no se parecían en nada.

Janos podía ser tan silencioso como se requería, Angel acariciaba inconscientemente la herida alargada en su espalda cada vez que conversaban en su recámara, en ciertas ocasiones la descubría con una mirada anhelante frente al espejo, quizá recordando cómo se sentía el viento bajo las alas, y Azazel, él… rememoró los nauseabundos archivos de Industrias Trask entre sus manos temblorosas, sintiendo los ojos húmedos. Todos en mayor o menor medida, estaban tan endurecidos como ella. No fue una etapa fácil, pero ¿Cuándo lo había sido?

_Nunca_

El dedo se apretó sobre la superficie de metal, por la expresión del otro mutante, ambos sabían que el viejo argumento no serviría esta vez. Pero ahora Charles pareció pensar las palabras, y la miró con demasiado arrepentimiento, cosa que le descolocó, él nunca había hecho nada, no tenía por qué tener esa expresión, el impulso ya olvidado de reconfortarle la asombró más aún, si es que eso era posible.

Parpadeó, preparándose ante la idea de disparar a través del cuerpo de su hermano, no estaba realmente ahí, así que esa irritante voz podía dejar de gritar en el interior del subconsciente que le haría daño, sin embargo prefirió esperar a que desapareciera, aún no... Aún no era así, la pistola comenzó a mecerse en su posición...

_He querido controlarte desde el primer instante que te conocí, y mira dónde nos ha llevado._

"¡No!" Gritó Mística, el aire se le atoró en la garganta, asfixiándola mientras los brazos no le respondían, asimilando con lentitud cada oración. Después de tantos años, experimentando dolor, muerte y odio, escuchó lo que necesitaba, porque toda la vida esperó que alguien... alguien...

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Charles le sonrió y desapareció, jadeó mientras daba un paso en su dirección como auto reflejo, desamparada. Volvió a la realidad: Militares, ministros y el Presidente de la nación aterrorizados, un asesino desafiándola con la mirada, a pesar de estar en una desventaja evidente. Pero ya no pensaba igual.

Un futuro mejor era posible, y su hermano, (Raven sonrió, sonrió realmente. Mística permanecía en silencio), su amado hermano era totalmente capaz de impedirlo, pero no lo haría, porque de verdad confiaba en ella, estaba seguro de que tomaría la mejor decisión, como parte de su raza, por un mundo para todos.

Recordó a los compañeros muertos, la primera misión con Janos, el último abrazo que Emma le regaló antes de salir por la puerta principal y no volver a verla, los momentos divertidos y tristes con Angel, las madrugadas hablando de todo y nada en la cama de Azazel… El pequeño tirón en el interior de su abdomen le hizo determinar su siguiente movimiento.

_Tengo fe en ti, Raven_

Sintió más libertad que nunca cuando la pistola cayó pesadamente sobre la grama del patio en la Casa Blanca, y escuchó el suspiro de alivio, destilando un orgullo infinito, de su hermano hacia ella. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero aún no tenía las fuerzas para eso.

Le regaló una mirada de infinita lástima a Trask, antes de darse media vuelta, ayudar a Charles haciéndole pasar un rato amargo a Erik (seguía queriendo aplastarle la cabeza, pero adivinaba que con la herida en su cuello tenía para un rato aceptable) y largarse de ahí, ignoró lo mejor que pudo la mirada llena de melancolía por parte de Hank, estaba demasiado cansada para eso, se ocultó detrás de los escombros del antiguo estadio, y cuando emprendió la marcha sintió el susurro discreto de la mente de su hermano en la suya, alzó una ceja, llena de curiosidad ante lo que quisiera decirle.

_Recuerda nuestro hogar, los dos son bienvenidos ahí, las puertas estarán siempre abiertas para la familia._

Torció los labios, respondiéndole con una velada inseguridad:- No ahora, por favor. Haz sufrir al bastardo de Magneto por mí, a Kurt le gustará la mansión.

Pudo sentir la felicidad de su hermano como propia, y pronto la respuesta no se hizo esperar:- _¿Kurt? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

Raven bufó, escabulléndose entre unos matorrales antes de observar una ambulancia algo chocada, abandonada en una calle desierta, la abordó mientras buscaba las llaves, al encontrarlas detuvo sus movimientos y habló, más segura que nunca:- Intuición Femenina. Adiós Charles.

_Hasta pronto, hermanita._

La encendió y retrocedió, arrancando lejos de las ruinas del J.F Kennedy, negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba la apariencia de un enfermero al observar tres patrullas policiales avanzar velozmente en la calle contigua a la suya, habían muchas cosas rotas entre ambos, demasiadas heridas sin sanar, pero quizá, cuando se sintiera más en paz consigo misma, intentaría buscar un camino de regreso, por ahora se conformaba con saber que siempre habría alguien esperándola al final del mismo.

Recordó al hombre que le acompañaba, sospechaba que estaba en el lago, por el comportamiento de Magneto, lo más seguro era que todo el metal atravesando sus huesos tenían como finalidad ahogarlo, lo bueno de haber vivido con ese imbécil sociópata es que sabía sus modos de actuar.

Lentamente su piel cambió de tonalidad y William Striker se adueño de su apariencia, enarcó ambas cejas al detener la ambulancia a varios kilómetros de una base militar, imitó el rígido andar militar y acarició fugazmente su vientre durante el trayecto a la entrada, frunció el ceño, llena de fuerzas para disimular su ligero cojeo en la pierna izquierda y comenzar a trazar nuevos planes.

Mística siempre sería parte de ella, pero ahora era Raven la que tomaba decisiones.


End file.
